falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Vertibucks (Wings of Steel)
The V-2 Vertibuck from Fallout Equestria: Wings of Steel was originally put into service roughly one year before the outbreak of the Great War, serving as the workhorse for the Equestrian Air Force. They served as transports, gunships, and recon aircraft among others, their versatillity allowing them to fill nearly any role that was needed. Operation Flight Controls The yaw, pitch, and roll commands for a Vertibuck are controlled by a pair of specialized wing clamps, which fit over the leading edges of the pilot’s and co-pilot’s wings. These clamps are then in turn connected to a servo relay in the floor under the console, via a control rod. When the pilot angles his or her wings, this causes the rudder, ailerons, and elevators to respond accordingly, allowing them to precisely control the Vertibuck. The throttle, engine tilt, flaps, and other manner of controls are all controlled manually by the pilots from within the cockpit. Some variants have the addition of a control yolk, which flips out from beneath the console. This allows for both Unicorns and Earth Ponies to pilot a Vertibuck if needed, though it is much harder. All models of Vertibucks are equipped with an autopilot feature, which, at the most basic level, will keep the Vertibuck in the air and on course. Crew Assignments Pilot The pilots are primarily responsible for flying the Vertibuck. They are in charge of the Vertibuck, though they aren’t necessarily the highest ranking or most senior pony on board. Other duties include being responsible for manning the secondary weapons, and doing routine maintenance. Co-Pilot The co-pilots are responsible for manning the primary weapons of the Vertibuck, and for flying it if the pilot is incapacitated or is not flying the Vert for some reason. They are the second-in-command on a Vertibuck, regardless of rank or seniority. Their other duties include doing the pre-flight checks, and helping the pilot with routine maintenance. Crew Chief The crew chief is an optional position on all but the C variant of the Vertibuck. They are responsible for maintaining the Vertibuck, ensuring that it’s in good working condition. In their absence, the pilot and co-pilot take responsibility for the position. Variants CV-2 Cargo Transport ~ (Fill out this section later) AV-2 Gunship ~ A/CV-2 Hybrid ~ XV-2 Prototype ~ Specifications CV-2 Vertibuck Crew: 3 Capacity: '''32 troops or 20,000 lbs. (9,070 kg) '''Empty Weight: 33,140 lbs. (15,032 kg) Max Takeoff Weight: 60,500 lbs. (27,400 kg) Engines: 2× Liberty AE-1106A turboshafts, 5,500 shp (4,100 kW) each Armament: 1x Chin-mounted 20mm Gatling gun 1x Ramp-mounted M-2 .50 caliber machine gun Top Speed: 280 mph (450 km/h) Cruising Speed: 249 mph (400 km/h) : Service Ceiling: 25,000 ft. (7,620 m) AV-2 Vertibuck Crew: 2 (3) Capacity: '''10 troops '''Empty Weight: 11,387 lbs. (5,165 kg) Max Takeoff Weight: 23,000 lbs. (10,433 kg) Engines: 2× Liberty T700-GE-701D turboshafts, 4,000 shp (2,980 kW) each Armament: 1x Chin-mounted 20mm Gatling gun 2x M-2 .50 caliber machine guns 6x AIM-3 Spitfire missiles Top Speed: 227 mph (365 km/h) Cruising Speed: 182 mph (293 km/h) : Service Ceiling: 21,000 ft. (6,400 m) A/CV-2 Vertibuck : Crew: 2 (3) Capacity: '''15 troops or 15,000 lbs. (6,800 kg) '''Empty Weight: 30,000 lbs. (13,600 kg) Max Takeoff Weight: 61,520 lbs. (29,700 kg) Engines: 2× Liberty AE 1107C turboshafts, 6,150 hp (4,590 kW) each Armament: 1x Chin-mounted 30mm Gatling gun 2x M-2 .50 caliber machine guns 6x AIM-3 Spitfire missiles 12x Hellfire anti-tank missiles Top Speed: 330 mph (530 km/h) Cruising Speed: 280 mph (450 km/h) : Service Ceiling: 30,000 ft. (9,140 m) XV-2 Vertibuck : Crew: 2 (3) Capacity: '''25 troops or 20,000 lbs. (9,070 kg) '''Empty Weight: 33,000 lbs. (14,970 kg) Max Takeoff Weight: 62,000 lbs. (28,120 kg) Engines: 2× Liberty AE 1107C turboshafts, 6,150 hp (4,590 kW) each Armament: 1x Chin-mounted 20mm Gatling gun 2x M-2 .50 caliber machine guns 6x AIM-3 Spitfire missiles 8x Hellfire anti-tank missiles 2x 30-tube 70mm Hydra 70 rockets Top Speed: 341 mph (550 km/h) Cruising Speed: 280 mph (450 km/h) : Service Ceiling: 30,000 ft. (9,140 m) Category:Technology Category:Vehicles